The use of debris collectors near the drain oulet of a swimming pool is well known. The purpose of such a collector is to trap leaves, twigs, dirt particles and other foreign material which would otherwise pass into the fluid line and pump system used for circulating the water in the pool and cause the line and pump to become clogged or to require frequent cleaning. Typical of debris collectors for swimming pools are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,080; 3,667,611; 3,828,931; 3,839,749; and 3,932,281.
For the most part, the collectors of these patents are complex in construction or require that the drain plate covering the drain outlet in the bottom of a swimming pool be removed to permit mounting the collector partially in the drain outlet for operation. Both of these drawbacks are undesirable because of the cost of production of collectors and the difficulty in fitting the collectors in the drain outlets and in removing the collectors for cleaning purposes. A need has therefore arisen for an improved debris collector for a swimming pool and for other uses in which the collector is simple and rugged in construction, made of a relatively few number of parts, and can be used without modification of the swimming pool or fluid container in which the collector is used.